A metering and mixing device is disclosed in European Patent Application 10 196 972.3 of the applicant.
A metering and mixing device for mixing a dental impression compound is disclosed in DE 3 233 366 A1. This device can include a stirring unit, designed as a disposable part, with a base body that has a mixing chamber, several feed channels opening separately into the mixing chamber for the components of the impression compound, and outlet openings for the mixed impression compound. The stirring unit also has a stirrer arranged rotatably in the mixing chamber, which is driven by a drive apparatus against which the stirring unit is held removably. The components of an impression compound can be held in reservoir cylinders and can be forced by plungers into the mixing chamber, and after mixing, can be forced out through the outlet opening into the impression tray. The speed of advance of the actuating drives of the plungers can be varied so that both a ratio of the plunger advance speed, which determines the setting time of the impression compound and the overall advance or the duration of advance and thus the quantity of impression compound, can be controlled.
Reference is also made to EP 0 057 465 A2, WO 2011/025831 A1, US 2009/039112 A1, WO 2008/076941 A1 and EP 2 279 379 A1.